


So similar, yet so different

by Flowernight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys mentioned, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), I mean look at the King Papyrus ending, I'm still new, M/M, Multiverse, Papyrus mentioned, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Spoilers, Tell me if I forgot something, UT!Sans/UT!Sans, Undertale!Sans/Undertale!Sans, buy Undertale, one Sans is actually hardworking, play it, that shouldn't be a surprise actually, two different Undertale timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowernight/pseuds/Flowernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has been living with another version of himself for a while now. They are similar in many ways, but also different in some aspects. The most important thing Sans gained from this is a friend. A true friend, who fully understands him. A friend who knows when he needs some privacy and how to cheer him up every time the past haunts him. He is more than a friend, more than a family, but what lies beyond friendship?<br/>Check the tags or better: Read the story to find out! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	So similar, yet so different

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's my first work on AO3 (and my first sin ever xD), it's not like I'm new to fanfiction writing. See my profile for more. -3-  
> The original idea for this fanfic actually was Undertear!Sans/Undertale!Sans. Undertear is my AU, so don't be surprised if nobody knows about it. xD That's the reason why I wrote it in a way that people can read it like Undertale!Sans/Undertale!Sans. Now, it's basically a Confident!Sans/Depressed!Sans. Oh, if somebody is looking for loud and/or brutally fucked skeletons, their wrong here. Sorry. I just feel like Sans needs more love. The caring kind of love, not the BDSM kind of love. xD  
> This is the NSFW version with the 2.500+ porn. If someone prefers the SFW version for some reason, check my fanfiction.net page.  
> To everyone who is still here, ENJOY THE SIN!~

Here he is, running around and doing actual work in his suit like clothes, discussing political stuff with monsters and humans while watching out for dangers from the multiverse. He is so focused, so _determined_. How can he be so different from me? Even though there still is a chance that a reset might occur, even though there is the possibility that his efforts can be for nothing, he manages to live his life with an honest smile on his skull. He even started making meals for his Papyrus and also approved of teaching his brother how to cook. Heh, I can clearly imagine Undyne's embarrassed face when Papyrus realised how bad his cooking teacher actually is.

Of course, he still is a lazy bone. It isn't rare to find him sleeping during work or in some random places and it also is pretty normal to find his Papyrus scolding him every time that happens.

Living on the surface with everyone, having a peaceful relationship with the humans, _knowing_ _that it will last-_

It is the very life I wished for.

How did I end up in this universe? Well, during one of the resets the Sans from this universe suddenly showed up in my room. After a few days I decided that he didn’t harbor any ill intent, but more importantly, I also found out that his universe would accept the monsters from my universe. In other words, we could leave the anomaly behind and move to a save place. I started discussing the pros and cons with Asgore and, after months of going back and forth, we decided to leave. That’s how I ended up here.

I admire the other version of me more than my own brother, because unlike most Papyruses, many Sanses tend to have a very negative view on life. Thanks to you readers out there, we Sanses have many cruel lives. Sometimes we were born as experiments, sometimes we lost our parents during a well-known war, sometimes we were abused in the most horrific ways, sometimes- I think I listed enough examples. Despite being an alternate version of me, he still manages to stay so positive. I can't be like that, so I envy him a lot. However, one question always bothers me: How can he be so optimistic?

Today is one of the rare days where he has free time. I use the chance and invite him for a relaxing night at Grillby’s and, to my surprise, he actually accepts. I am so nervous right now that I decide to check my appearance. Well, bones are bones, I guess, but my hoodie has a few ketchup stains. I hope that it will dry until evening. If it doesn’t, I will find a way to help out somehow.

It is time for me to get going. After all, I was the one who invited him. I grab my hoodie and disappear from my room. I doesn’t take long until I reappear in Grillby’s and of course nobody is surprised to see me. Instead, everyone greets me like it’s normal for a monster to come out of nowhere and I acknowledge them with a wave of my left hand. Then, I take my place at the counter, order two bottles of ketchup and wait for my look-alike.

Ten minutes later, the other skeleton arrives. He too is greeted by everyone and a wave of his left hand tells every monster that he heard them. Heh, we really are very much alike. It doesn’t take him long to spot me and he takes a seat next to me. “took you long enough”, I say. “sorry, a few colleagues needed some papers from me and it took more time than expected”, he responds. “don’t worry, bud. i just arrived a few minutes before you”, I reassure him.

After some more small talk, we start to empty our ketchup bottles and when we finish, a certain annoying question finds its way in my skull. I think that now would be a good time to ask him, “hey, sans. i find it very admirable that you live through life with such an honest smile, but… how can you do it so easily? i mean, there is still a chance that a reset might occur. aren’t you worried?” He looks at me and his suddenly smaller pupils clearly show his surprise, but he manages to collect himself very fast. His eye-sockets focus on his ketchup bottle on the counter before they close with a real smile underneath them. After a few seconds he opens his sockets again and stares at the ceiling like he is looking at the sky. He then sighs, probably thinking about the right choice of words, before finally responding to my question, “firstly, call me dans. that way we won’t be confused when we talk to each other and well… it’s because i believe in my friends. before all of this, i was like you, hopeless. what changed my life was the moment when the person, who had the power to reset, decided to talk to me. they didn’t promise it, but they said that they would give us monsters a happy end.” That is interesting. They spoke to him? That never happened in my universe, but still… He didn’t just believe them like that, did he? “a simple talk could never convince you. there must be more, right?”, I ask. My look-alike laughs at that. “heh, of course there is more, but… i will tell you the rest when i feel like it”, are his last words. He won’t answer me now, huh? I will just ask him some other time.

A few minutes later, we decide to go home and yes, my brother and I live in Dans’ and his Papyrus’ house, which looks exactly like their old one in Snowdin. My brother shares a room with this universe’s Papyrus and I share one with Dans. Well, he always sleeps on the couch, so our room can be considered as my room to an extent. Dans says that tomorrow will be a busy day for him and that he wants to be at his best, so he falls nearly instantly asleep on the green couch. I somehow feel a little more motivated and decide to help out in the household. I think that I will do the dishes before drifting off to dreamland. After finishing the job, which is a miracle in itself, I climb the stairs and walk in my room. It is time to sleep now and I pray to the stars that I won’t be haunted by nightmares.

I wake up in… my old room. Slightly alarmed, I look out the window, just to confirm my fears. The familiar sight of snow and trees doesn’t give me reassurance, but a very cold shiver down my spine. I leave my room and call for Papyrus. A few seconds pass without a response and I exit the house with accelerated steps. “hello?!?”, I yell.

_But nobody came._

This situation is so familiar, _too_ familiar. Please, oh stars please, don’t let it be what I think it is. Running in the direction where Waterfall lies, I keep praying that my worries are unfounded, but we all know my luck, don’t we dear readers? It isn’t too hard to find the remains of a certain tall skeleton. Suddenly, the world shifts and I find myself in a familiar golden hall. Something is dripping from my hands and I hold them up to see what that something is. It is blood. In front of me is a familiar human child with a striped shirt which is decorated with a red liquid. Bones of all sizes cover the floor and I can feel a few Gaster Blasters behind my back.

This is just one of my many nightmares, right? When I wake up, a life that is save from resets will greet me, I’m sure of it. I’m… sure of it… _This_ is the dream, right? The life with Dans… The life I always wished for… _That_ ’s the real world, right? That happiness… isn’t the dream, right? Or… is it just my imagination? Am I still trapped in the resets? Will Papyrus die again? Is my happiness… a lie?

_sans._

Woah! Why is the world suddenly shaking?

_wake up, sans!_

A voice? Dans’ voice?

_wake up!_

Wake up? What does he mean-

I open my eye-sockets and am greeted by the sight of Dans’ worried face. “so it was just a nightmare, huh?”, I whisper to myself. “is it one about the genocide route, again?”, Dans asks. Damn, he heard it and wait, ‘again’? Does he know about the other ones? I thought I hid them well enough. “come with me. i want to show you something”, he says. Not knowing what I should do, I just stand up and wait for Dans to find the things he is currently searching for. He opens closets, cupboards and more, but it seems like he can’t find the things he’s searching for. Before I could offer any kind of help, he teleports away, but comes back seconds later with something in his left arm that is wrapped in blankets. “let’s go”, he says and beckons me over. I follow him.

We exit the house and walk through the town. I wonder why we don’t just teleport. It is a chilly night today, but it is a nice kind of chill. We are the only ones who are outside at the moment, so the other monsters are probably asleep by now. Walking alone in a dark town would make many people cower in fear, but with Dans by my side, I strangely feel… more confident? I don’t know how to describe the feeling, but ‘confident’ will do for now.

After walking for a while, I focus my attention on the sky because of boredom and find myself amazed by the tiny shining lights up there. At first glance, they don’t look that much different than the stones in Waterfall, but if you look closer, you can see the differences. The stones in Waterfall are sparkling, always turning on and off while shining in a blue light. However, the real stars aren’t like that. They don’t sparkle, but glow in such a strong white light that they light up the night sky. It’s a beautiful view.

Sometime later, we reach a forest and enter it. During our walk I look around like a curious kid. There are so many plants and animals that I never saw before that I just have to look at them. A glowing bug caught my attention and my companion calls it a glowworm. He says that he can show me more of them some other time.

Dans often stops for me, so that I can explore our surroundings a bit, but what I don’t see is his smile whenever I find something that interests me. I would probably be very embarrassed, because of my childish behavior. Well, I _am_ interested in science after all.

The whole walk from our home to our destination takes us around twenty minutes. It is a small hill that is inside the forest and surrounded by trees. Dans walks to the highest spot and starts unwrapping the thing he took with him. It is a telescope. He places it on its three feet and looks through it. After he adjusted it somehow, he motions me to come closer. “aren’t the stars beautiful?” he asks. I look up and- Woah! There are suddenly a lot more! Seeing my surprised expression, Dans starts to explain, “the air in towns is more polluted than the air in the forests, making it hard for the stars’ light to reach us and the electric lights outshine the stars’ weaker ones. here, we don’t have electric light, but clear air. that way we can see more stars.” He tells me more about many different stars, but what caught my attention is how he slowly becomes more than a friend for me. It is a nice feeling, knowing that someone understands _and_ cares for you.

Dans starts to show me the zodiacal signs. I only read about it in books from waterfall and seeing them in real life somehow excites me. One in particular catches my attention: Gemini, the twins. They are like Dans and me, only that twins are normally related by blood while we two skeletons aren’t. Well, in our case it’s hard to define, because we are theoretically the _same person_. Does that count?

About fifteen minutes later, Dans thinks that it’s time to go back home and he wraps his telescope in the old blankets before we both teleport home. Lazily yawning, I go to bed after I wish Dans a good night. I lay with my front facing the wall and bed sheets collect dust in different corners of the room. What I don’t expect is another person joining me. I turn around and the blue blush that spread across my cheekbones upon seeing Dans’ smiling face probably outshines even the Pole Star. Before I could react somehow, I suddenly find myself in the arms of my look-alike and facing his ribcage. “sleep, sans. i know that you don’t sleep enough. after all, we are the same person to an extent”, the other skeleton says. My blush intensifies and I think, “how am i supposed to sleep like that?!?” Against my expectations, it doesn’t take long for me to fall asleep. It even turns out to be the most pleasant night I ever had in my whole life.

When I wake up, Dans isn’t there anymore. He probably went to work already, politics is hard stuff. I stand up and leave my room, only to meet Dans’ Papyrus. To make it easier for you readers: We all call this universe’s Papyrus with his full name, while we refer to my own brother with the abbreviation ‘Paps’. “HELLO, SANS! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?”, the taller skeleton asks politely. Chuckling, I respond, “couldn’t have been better.” Papyrus tells me that he and my brother are going to take care of some human children today. He asks me if I would like to join them and I decline with a lazy wave of my left hand. “YOU REALLY ARE LIKE DANS! ALWAYS LAZING AROUND! YOU SHOULD START DOING SOMETHING MORE PRODUKTIVE!”, he scolds, but he doesn’t press on. Back then, Paps would even carry me to my sentry station, so I wonder what happened to make Papyrus more accepting. After the two taller skeletons left, I think about what to do today. I’ll drink some ketchup by Grillby’s, I guess.

Today I have a nightmare, again. The kid escaped the underground and left three specific piles of dust behind. One of them is Asgores’, after all the human needed one monster soul to cross the barrier. The other two are Toriel’s and Papyrus’. That’s pretty cruel of the kiddo. Taking my most important monsters away from me and leaving me suffer in this meaningless timeline. That’s… horrible. There’s no reason for me to try anymore. Maybe… I should just let go? The human will reset again… Then, I will be able to see Paps again. Yeah, that sounds nice. Suddenly, I am surrounded in warmth. That’s impossible, because I’m in Snowdin’s forest right now. What’s happening? I turn around and-

I wake up, breathing heavily. There is another rather bony person pressed against my back and I can clearly imagine who it is. “sleep”, is all he says before falling asleep himself. That’s the second time he comes to our room just to cheer me up. I turn around and look at his sleeping face. The weak, but still mysteriously beautiful moonlight shines on his skull and highlights his… *cough*… ‘nice’ features. I blush a bit at my thoughts and burry my face in Dans’ ribcage. Seriously, what am I thinking?!? I should really go to sleep. That night turns out to be the first time where I got a good night’s rest two nights in a row.

The next day I wake up because of Dans. He just finished changing his clothes and I blush at the thought of seeing his _bare bones_ \- I quickly push that thought away and focus my attention on Dans’ appearance. The _suit_ really _suits_ him. I chuckle at my pun and ask my look-alike what is on his schedule today. “i have to attend to some meetings. i’m going to leave for a week”, he responds. The shock makes my body stop its activities and my eye-sockets become hollow. He’s going to leave for a week? I try to calm myself down as best as I can at the moment and ask him with forced calmness in my voice, “you’re leaving? when? and when will you come back?” While adjusting his clothes in front of a mirror, he answers, “i’m going to fly on monday and come back on the monday afterwards.” “huh”, is all I say, “have a nice trip.” I turn my back to Dans and stare mindlessly at the wall in front of my face. I don’t know why, but knowing that Dans will leave, even if it’s just for a week, makes my soul contract painfully. I’m not able to sleep today.

During the next day, I avoid Dans, because seeing him brings this painful feeling back in my soul. Due to his busy schedule, he doesn’t notice it and that’s okay. He shouldn’t waste his time on me, but knowing that he doesn’t pay attention to me hurts as much as looking at his smiling face. My left hand wanders to the left half of my ribcage and clenches my hoodie over the place where a human’s heart would be.

This night, I am haunted by nightmares, again. Everything is white and I can’t see a ground beneath my phalanges, even though I am somehow standing on one. Not knowing what to do, I just start walking forward, prepared for whatever awaits me. After walking for a few minutes piles of dust start to appear next to the invisible path I am walking on. Genocide again, huh? I keep walking forward and after some more time, the dust begins to form monster faces. They mumble something, but I can’t understand them. I continue walking on the path and one dusty arm joines each face. They… reach for me… and… I can finally understand them. They say, “Help us, Sans…! We know that you are strong enough…! Help us…!!!” Shocked, I stand still for a while, letting their words sink in. I’m sorry, I really am sorry, but it would have been useless anyway, please understand…! When the human resets, all my efforts will be for nothing…! I start walking away from them with accelerated steps. At some point, the dust piles don’t appear anymore and I keep running until I can’t see or hear them anymore. I look behind me to confirm that they’re gone and when I see nothing but white behind me, I sigh in relief.

When I turn my gaze forward again, I am greeted by Toriel’s face inches away from my own. She has the crazy look from when you players kill her in her most vulnerable moment. The shock causes me to stumble a few steps back and look at her with a shaken expression. To be able to look directly in my face, she had to bend down and now she stands straight. I don’t like the situation at all. “Greetings, Sans”, she starts, “I am really disappointed in you.” Wait, what is she saying? “You weren’t able to help me and you broke your promise”, she continues, “You are a _dirty liar_.” I want to ask her what is wrong, but her lower half suddenly crumbles to dust and her upper half falls onto the floor. She uses her arms to support the rest of her before looking at me with black holes instead of eyes and blood dripping from her mouth. “You are useless.”, she says with her remaining strength before the rest of her turns into dust. I stare at the scene before me and don’t even notice the lone tear rolling down my cheekbone.

After I managed to pull myself together, I continue walking along the path, already dreading the next events. I’m looking at the ground, not wanting to face forward anymore and I only notice Paps when it’s too late. I bump into him and fall a few steps behind. “HELLO, BROTHER!”, he says, “I AM REALLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU.” Oh no, please, not you too…! “YOU WEREN’T ABLE TO PROTECT ME AND EVEN FAILED AT AVENING ME”, he continues, “YOU’RE A FAILURE AS A BROTHER.” When he is done, Paps crumbles into tiny pieces. I fall to my knees and hug myself. Why? Why is the world so unfair to me? I remain in that position and cry for half a minute.

When I look up I see Dans in the distance. Please, don’t tell me that you are disappointed in me too… Against my expectations, he just looks to his right and closes his eye-sockets before opening them again with a sigh. His face screams disapproval. He then turns around and walks away. Is he going to leave me alone? No, please, no! He is the only one who fully understands me, he is the only one who can help me! He is the only one I can open up to! Please, don’t take my one true friend away from me! I stand up in a panic and start running after him, but I can’t get closer. He just gets further and further away from me. When I nearly can’t see him anymore, I scream, “Don’t leave me!” Everything goes black.

I wake up in a sitting position with my left arm outstretched. Nightmares aren’t rare for me, but for one of them to actually wake me up… I unconsciously wipe the sweat from my skull and just sit there for a moment to calm down. There is no way that I can fall asleep again in that night, so I decide to go to the living room. I exit my room and look at Dans from the first floor (second floor for Americans, right???). He’s sleeping. I carefully go down the stairs and am surprised to see Dans staring at me when I reach the lower floor. After we look at each other for a few seconds, Dans lays flat on his back and opens his arms. He invites me to sleep together with him. Normally, I would decline such an invitation, but I somehow find myself walking over to him. I lay on him with my face buried in his ribcage and he hugs me protectively. Looks like I can still get a good night’s rest today. During my sleep, I don’t notice the lone tear streaming down my face and I also don’t notice a bony hand wiping the tear away. I also don’t notice the loving skeleton kiss placed on my skull.

The next morning, I wake up laying on my back. Dans already left. Realisation hit me and I can feel the pain in my soul once more. I should really find something to do or else one week will become unbearable. I decide to pay the two Alphys’ a visit and do something science-based. I teleport to the two lizard monsters who are surprised to see me and after a short talk, they tell me to look through the files before choosing a project. It doesn’t take me long to decide for the multiverse and timeline theory. Now Papyrus and Paps have no reason to call me lazy anymore, right? So, the first thing I have to do is catching up. There are so many stacks of paper that I will surely be busy for at least a week. That will be fun. By the end of the day, I am so exhausted that I fall asleep the moment my body meets my bed. I halfheartedly pray for a night without nightmares.

I open my eyes because of someone making noise in my room. The situation somehow feels very nostalgic and I sit up. Looking at the direction where the noise comes from, my blush immediately intensifies when my white pupils meet _Dans’ bare bones_. He is changing his clothes, but when he realises that I am awake, he suddenly smirks. Tossing his clothes aside, he approaches me like a predator its prey. He pushes me down on the mattress and looks down at me. With his right hand he makes sure that my own hands are secured above my head and he pushes one of his legs between mine. My eye-sockets meet his and my soul is beating with anticipation. I can feel him placing his left hand on my chin, holding my skull in place, before moving his face closer to mine and- *clank* We share a skeleton kiss. My face heats up and the room suddenly feels warmer than before. I begin to sweat, even though temperature isn’t supposed to have an effect on skeletons, and breathing feels slightly harder now. Dans moves my head to the side, revealing my cervical vertebraes and his smirk grows. He moves his head closer to my sensitive bones and starts licking them. I jerk at the contact with his tongue, but I am able to pull myself together fast. Closing my eye-sockets, I concentrate so much on holding my voice back, that I don’t notice Dans releasing my chin and slowly pulling my shirt up, revealing my sternum, ribs and lumbar vertebraes. He sucks on one of my cervical vertebraes one last time and gives me a reassuring kiss on my forehead before moving down to my ribcage. He releases my hands in favour of caressing my ribs with both of his hands, slowly stroking up and down on both sides of my ribcage. I am breathing heavily by now and my magic starts stirring. After a few seconds, Dans places a loving kiss on my sternum before suddenly licking it once, twice- I lose the ability to count when Dans right hand grips my lumbar vertebraes and starts to slowly stroke the bones. It doesn’t take long for my body to start wiggling impatiently under Dans’ skilled ministrations and I let a soft moan escape my teeth. Every time Dans’ right hand moves closer to my pelvis, a shudder runs through my body and I arch my spine. Only a few inches more, he’s nearly there, he’s nearly-!

I wake up sweating and breathing heavily. My eyes scan my surroundings before I realise that I had a dream about Dans. A very impure dream. My left hand grips my hoodie above the place where a human’s heart would be and I take a few minutes to calm down. When I am able to think rationally again, the first thing I do is checking my body. There are two glowing spots, one under my shirt and one under my shorts. Great… I stand up slowly and teleport in front of Papyrus’ and Paps’ room. Opening the door as quietly as I can, I make sure that both tall skeletons are asleep before closing the door and returning back in my own room. I lock the door and place my pillow vertically against the wall before I return sitting on my bed. I take my hoodie off, strip my shirt off and get rid of my shorts. I am now sitting naked on my bed, my glowing soul and dick clearly visible. I reach down and grab my dick with my left hand. Moving my phalanges up and down, I slowly start to stroke my genital. Using my right hand, I caress one of my lower ribs and let the pleasure wash over me. I don’t know why and at the moment I don’t really care either, but at some point I imagine Dans’ hands caressing me lovingly. How his hands would wander over my body, touching my most sensitive places, how he would drown me in kisses, making me scream his name, how he would _take me_ \- I am panting heavily by now and the urge to release is unbearable. My right hand wanders inside my ribcage, gracing the fragile soul before gripping it softly and taking it out. I strengthen my hold on my blue dick slightly and stroke it faster with my left hand, while my right hand caresses my soul with its thumb. “Dans”, I whisper between heavy breaths, “Dans!” I am so close right now…! With one final thrust and my right phalanges slightly digging in my soul, I reach my climax with Dans’ name on my tongue. My body jerks, my spine arches and the mattress is covered with a blue glowing liquid. I fall back on the bed, completely spent. It doesn’t take long for my exhaustion to overtake me and I fall asleep again. My soul floats back in my ribcage and I made sure not to scream loudly, so the two other skeletons are surely still sleeping. Tomorrow, I will clean everything tomorrow.

When I open my eyes, the first thing I notice is how exhausted I am. When I think about what the cause could be, my nightly activities come back to my mind and my cheekbones are quickly coloured with a very deep blue. Realising that my other two housemates aren’t up yet, I use the chance to clean everything and take a quick shower. Then, I leave a note that says that I already went to work before taking my leave. Back at the science building for the royal scientist and assistances, I try to concentrate on the papers, but my mind always wanders back to my recent dream. I hope that I won’t get more of them, even if they are, in many ways, more pleasant than my usual nightmares.

The rest of the week is uneventful and the papers do a good job at killing time. I have dreamless nights and it is already Sunday before I even realise it. Dans will be home tomorrow and that fact fills my soul with happiness somehow. I can hardly sleep because of my excitement, but after half an hour I am finally able to drift off to sleep.

I wake up to some noise in my room, again. Looking around, my eye-sockets meet _bare bones_ , again. Dans approaches me, again. He holds me down, again. Is this the same dream as the last one?!? Oh, no-! “you liked my previous actions, didn’t you?”, Dans asks seductively, “do you want me to do more?” His right hand holds my own above my head and his left one carefully opens my mouth. Dans then shows me his blue-glowing tongue and enters my mouth with it. I summon my own and our tongues dance together. My look-alike is more skilled for some reason and it doesn’t take him long to make me surrender to him. During our kiss, Dans’ left hand pulls my shirt up and caresses the right half of my ribs. The pleasure is strong enough to make me moan into our kiss and I can feel Dans’ smirk against my teeth. He breaks our little dance and moves down to lightly bite my cervical vertebraes. I let out a long sigh and arch my spine a bit at that. He then lets go of my hands in favour of touching my ribs. I can feel his tongue against my sternum and his left hand stroking my lumbar vertebraes. Dans floods me with so much pleasure that my body starts wiggling under his ministration and I pant heavily. My magic gathers in my pelvis and I try to fight back the urge to form my genitals, but of course I fail. What I don’t expect is Dans helping my magic to summon my dick against my will. His left hand rubs against my pubic arch, the front side of my pelvis, and encourages my magic to follow my instincts. A short moment later, my look-alike should be able to feel something solid in his hand. He strokes it with slow movements, eliciting a low moan from me. “heh, I knew that we have the same size”, is all Dans says before he takes my dick in his mouth. I let out a loud moan and burry my hands in my hoodie because of the lack of actual bed sheets. The way he moves, the way he uses his tongue- Where did he get all that skill? Oh my star, when he stops to tease my tip- My orgasm hits me so hard that I fall unconscious.

It is still night and because of my rather captivating dream, I didn’t hear the front door open and close, didn’t hear the stairs giving in under the weight of something or some _one_ , didn’t hear the footsteps getting closer to the door that leads to my room and didn’t hear said door open even though I locked it.

When I open my eye-sockets, the first thing I see is a smirking Dans leaning against the door frame. Oh my stars, I hope I didn’t talk while sleeping- But that doesn’t matter! Even if I didn’t talk during my sleep, the glow under my shirt and shorts give enough hints to figure out what kind of dream I just had! I just hope that he doesn’t realise that it was about _him_. “what do we have here”, Dans says in his deep voice, “i think you calling for me in your dreams also has a meaning, am I right?” Damn it, he knows. Please, don’t be grossed out, please, don’t hate me- “about time you realise your feelings for me”, is all my look-alike says, “don’t worry, i feel the same.” I perk up at that. He feels the same? Does that mean- Does he really- “you’re not joking with me right now, are you?”, is all I manage to say and Dans chuckles. He approaches my bed and pins me under him. “i love you”, are his words before our teeth meet. When we separate again, Dans has to laugh upon seeing my embarrassed face. My crush is above me, telling me that he returns my feelings and what do I do? Laying there in that embarrassing position, not being able to say anything. Why doesn’t Dans feel uneasy when he sees me like this? I certainly wouldn’t be so calm when I see my crush in such a situation. “your expression says, ‘i can’t believe that he is so calm’. heh, you’re probably wondering how that can be. it’s pretty simple actually. in my universe, skeletons don’t reproduce like humans. we have a more simple and less painful method, but that doesn’t mean that we’re not capable of doing this too. it’s just that it’s pretty unusual for skeletons to do that with each other. we only do that when we have a more organic partner”, my look-alike explains, “i mean, it would be very unhandy to get a glowing stick every time we see a skeleton, y’know? what would happen when we see the skeleton of a dead human during war? what would happen if the teacher brings a fake skeleton in a school lesson to teach us more about humans? or when we watch a horror movie with skeletons in it? it would be ridiculous if we get glowing pants every time such a situation occurs.” Now I understand, but… I’m even more embarrassed now, because that’s actually the case by me! I am panicking right now, but a loving skeleton kiss from Dans calms me down nearly instantly.

What I don’t expect in this situation is for Dans to suddenly touch my little problem downhill and the contact makes me jerk. I shift my attention to my crush’s face, searching for an answer for my unspoken question. Dans has the same predatory face I always see in my dreams and he seductively whispers, “should i help with that little guy down here?” Before I can respond in any way, my look-alike captures my teeth one more time. I can feel his tongue asking for entrance and I open my mouth willingly, meeting him with my own glowing one. We battle for dominance, but, like in my dream, Dans really is very skilled and I surrender to him. After realising that he is the one in charge, he moves my head a little bit to the side and attacks my cervical vertebraes. With his mouth he licks, sucks and bites my sensitive bones, making me shudder. Then, he kisses me again and brings me in a sitting position before removing my hoodie and shirt. Now, I am half naked with my shorts being the only piece of cloth I actually still have. After admiring the sigh displayed in front of him for a short moment, he hugs me close to him and caresses my ribs from behind while kissing me anew. His touch makes me crave for more, so I start rubbing the front of my ribcage against his and throw my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss. Despite all my efforts, it isn’t enough for me. I craved him for so long, I wanted him to finally take me and I waited for one painful week. Now, the day has final come. This is way not enough to satisfy my desire for him that built up over the time!

He seems to notice this, because he suddenly lays me back on the mattress and tugs at the corners of my shorts. “may i free you from this hindrance?”, he asks me with desire hidden in his eyes. His choice of words makes me blush an even deeper shade of blue and because I’m at a loss for words right now, I just nod. He undresses me so painfully slow that I feel a strong urge to just rip my shorts off impatiently, but when my lower part is finally revealed, my whole body trembles with nervousness and anticipation. I can feel Dans’ left hand carefully touching my skull and from there his phalanges travel south. He drives his thumb across the edges of my right eye-socket, follows the gaps between my teeth and makes sure that every corner one my cervical vertebrae is taken care of. While licking my sternum, he guides his phalanges through every single rib of my right half and brushes his bony hand against all of my lumbar vertebraes. When he finally reaches my pelvis, he looks me directly in the eye-sockets before touching my expectant dick. He kisses me before he starts stroking my glowing member, efficiently muffling my moans. He is as skilled as I dreamed him to be, if not even more. He grips my shaft with the perfect amount of pressure and he also knows how I like it the most. When his hand glides down, he does it fast, but when it goes up, his hand gets slower until it brushes against my tip, making me tremble in anticipation, before repeating the actions again and again. Sometimes he pinches my tip slightly and rubs his thumb against my slit. With those precise ministrations, it doesn’t take long for me to reach my climax with Dans’ name on my tongue and said skeleton efficiently muffles my loud moan to prevent two other monsters from waking up. My essence covers Dans’ hand and he licks it up in a very erotic way. Now the glow between my femurs vanished, but the one inside my ribcage is still present.

I don’t really want to tell him that he has to take care of both the genital and the soul to satisfy me completely. It’s too embarrassing and I can’t help it, it’s the way the skeletons in my universe are made. Dans seems to realise that himself when he sees my still present soul and asks, “do i have to take care of your soul too?” Hiding the culmination of my being behind my arms and dragging my legs halfway to my ribcage, I shyly nod. “why didn’t you tell me sooner?”, Dans softly whispers and places a skeleton kiss on my forehead, “well, i don’t really mind helping you a second time.” I think my blush at the moment introduces a new level of deep blue to the world. Dans’ wording and choice of words know no bounds at making me even more embarrassed.

My look-alike suddenly lifts me up and changes our position in such a way that makes me sit on top of him. Now he’s sitting with his back to the wall and his legs are between my spread ones. I lean on him with my arms wrapped around his neck while he supports me with a strong, but still gentle grip on my pelvis. “i hope you’re ready for round two”, are the last words he says and they are the only warning I get before Dans claims my mouth with his own again. Our tongues collide with each other one more time and I can feel his hands caressing my ribcage from behind. His ministrations make me feel such bliss that I have to close my eye-sockets to enjoy it to the fullest, but it isn’t enough. I press my ribcage against his and hold his skull with both of my hands still to deepen our kiss. In response, Dans lets his left hand wander down until it reaches my sacrum and coccyx. He then starts stroking and pinching the bones carefully while caressing every single rib from me. After some time, I break our kiss to catch my breath and Dans uses this chance to shift his hands until I can feel his phalanges against my lumbar vertebraes and my Ilium. When his hands start stroking their assigned bones and _just hit the right spots_ , I let out a rather loud moan. Dans silences me quickly with a kiss and continues to fondle my body until I can feel my magic gather in my pelvis once more.

Before my magic can form something solid, Dans surprises me by putting two of his fingers in the hole of my pelvis and I break our kiss to look at his face. “w-what are you doing?!?”, I ask slightly panicked, but my look-alike manages to calm me down with a reassuring skeleton kiss on my forehead. “don’t worry”, he says, “i know what i’m doing.” I decide to just go with his actions and let him do what he wants. Dans slowly moves his fingers in and out of my hole and I find myself breathing in whenever he pulls out and breathing out when he pushes inside. After a few seconds, I start feeling tingly around his fingers and it isn’t long after that that my magic forms a vagina. I’m curious, because it’s my first time to actually make one myself and I look down to get a better look. Catching on my behaviour, Dans playfully asks, “is it your first time making female genitals?” I look to my left to hide my blush and nod. My look-alike chuckles and whispers, “if that’s the case, i will make it as enjoyable as possible for you.”

He pushes his trousers down, revealing his own pelvis and gathers magic in there. “i think it’s about time that i summoned it”, Dans says before a familiar looking dick appears. He strokes it a few times, making sure that everything is alright, before shifting his attention back to me. “come here and try to relax. make sure to get a good grip on me”, he orders and I comply willingly. He then puts a finger inside my female genital and carefully moves it in and out. I throw my arms around his neck, lean heavily against him and let out a long sigh. My body is trembling with pleasure and I start moaning softly when he added a second finger. After half a minute, he removes his phalanges and holds them in front of him. Testing the blue fluids his fingers are covered with, he smiles with a satisfied expression on his face before placing my opening above the tip of his dick. Dans moves his clean hand to my face to get my attention and starts explaining the most important things to me, “sans, the first time always hurts, so don’t worry, okay? try to relax, then it will be less painful.” I do as I am told and brace myself.

When he sees that I’m ready, he gently guides my pelvis down. I can clearly feel how the tip presses against my opening and how it slowly makes its way inside me. I shut my sockets and grit my teeth. Holding my voice back, I also hold my breath in. It’s a weird feeling when Dans enters me. It’s both slightly painful and… pleasurable? I don’t know how to describe it. When his dick is fully inside me and touches the very back of my vagina, I let my breath out. Sitting still, I try to adjust to the new feeling and my body shudders because of the occasional pleasure waves that come from my genital. Dans helps me getting used to the new experience by slowly caressing the back of my ribcage and whispering sweet nothings to me. He showers my body with kisses and licks and uses his hands to fondle my femur and humerus tenderly. With his blissful ministrations, it doesn’t take long for me to get used the fullness inside me and I relax enough to open my eye-sockets. The first thing I see is the smiling face of my look-alike before a kiss is placed on my forehead. “are you okay?”, he asks me and I nod. “good”, he says, “i’ll be moving then, alright?” Before I can give an answer, Dans pulls his dick nearly completely out and thrusts it back inside. I let out a moan that doesn’t hide my surprise and that seems to encourage my partner to continue his actions. Whenever Dans pulls out, he gives me enough time to collect myself to enjoy the pleasure that comes with his next thrust to the fullest. Based on that, we soon find a rhythm that suits us both and I quickly become a panting mess. It just feels so good! Right in the middle of our little game, my look-alike’s left hand finds its way inside my ribcage and pulls my soul out. When I feel warmth surround my being, I let out a loud moan. While he stabs me with his dick, Dans kneads my soul with his skilled phalanges. He rubs it, squeezes it and also licks it. My body is overwhelmed with waves and waves of pleasure, both mentally and physically. With Dans expert handling, I quickly reach my limit. When he realises it, he puts my soul in his mouth and claims it with his tongue. The way he licks and bites my soul- How his dick rubs my walls- The sensations overlap, their too strong- I’m so close, so close- Just a little bit more, a little bit- I shut my sockets and my mind goes black. My orgasm shakes me so hard. My soul flickers, my vagina trembles and I can feel Dans shooting his warm essence inside me. I savor this feeling of total satisfaction and when it’s finally over, my strength leaves my body, causing me to collapse on top of Dans. “i love you…”, I whisper softly before exhaustion washes over me and I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up in Dans’ arms with my face buried in his ribcage. I rub the sleep out of my tired eye-sockets and when the memories of last night come back, I abruptly sit up. My right arm supports my body while my left hand hides the furious deep blue blush on my cheekbones. I… I’ve done it. I… went to the bone zone… with Dans… He even returned my feelings! Oh my starts, I think those were the best moments in my whole existence.

Movement brings me back to the present and I look down to see Dans smiling up to me. “mornin’, sans”, Dans says, “never thought you’d be the submissive type.” My blush intensifies at that and I look away from him to hide my coloured cheekbones. “it feels good to give someone else the responsibility for once, right?”, he whispers and hugs me from behind, “i know that feeling too.” I perk up at that. We really are very similar, right? He understands me completely. I turn around and give him a fast kiss on the teeth. “i love you”, I mutter and he responds with, “i love you too.” Dans takes my skull in his hands and we close our eye-sockets when our foreheads touch. We just sit there, savoring the present of each other before we separate again. “you know”, Dans starts, “i get one day to rest from the journey.” He lays down and I follow him. “that means that you have me all alone for yourself today”, he whispers and hugs me closer to him. I chuckle at that and hug him back. I let my body melt in the comfortable warmth and murmur, “seems like it.” The day is still young and because of the exhaustion from the previous night, we fall asleep again with content smiles on our faces.

**Author's Note:**

> AND CUT! I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you see any errors here or there, don't hesitate to tell me. If you're so kind, can you tell me what you think about Sans' character? (If you're wondering which one I'm talking about, I mean both. xD) I always have the feeling that I write him OOC. That quite frustrating.  
> Anyways, see ya folk around in some other fanfics.~


End file.
